The Evil Plan of a Nutty Doctor
by PhoenixWytch
Summary: “Who would have imagined we would be here together? Especially after all the problems, stunts and ex-doctors running interference in our relationship.”
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'The Mentalist' or any of the characters from 'The Mentalist.' If I did own them, Jane would be living with Lisbon and they would be kissing in every episode.

* * *

**Present Day:**

Agent Teresa Lisbon could honestly say that there was one man who drove her absolutely crazy at times. She could also honestly say that she was hopelessly in love with the same man. He has loved her, hurt her, pissed her off and made her the happiest she has ever been. She knew that he was broken, is still broken, but she also knows that he is finally healing. He was finally letting go of his past. He was finally living again and he was living again with her.

"What are you think about that has you so far away from me, my dear Teresa?"

"Nothing, Patrick." Teresa replies with a smile. "Besides I am right here."

"Oh but it is something. As for you being far away, well there is far to many inches between us. Now come on tell me." He grins up at her.

"Patrick Jane, you are the most insufferable man alive. It's nothing."

"Please?" Patrick pouts, "What are you thinking about?"

Teresa leans down and presses a gentle kiss to his lips before she answers, "You're the _psychic_, Patrick, you tell me."

He gives her a mocking glare, "You know there are no such thing as a psychic. Besides, you keep telling me to ask. Now will you _please_ just tell me?"

"I was just remembering how we got to this point." She gives a small laugh, "Who would have imagined we would be here together? Especially after all the problems, stunts and ex-doctors running interference in our relationship."

"Ah yes. The co-workers and boss that care about us so much that they have to beat _me_ up. The doctor that is nuttier than her own patients and jealous to boot." He says, his grin turning just a bit darker as his eyes reflect the pain he still feels for all he's done, "The wonderfully beautiful lady boss that is far to stubborn to ever give up on a emotionally screwed up hard-headed consultant, though he has hurt her terribly and thinks she's just a little bit crazy to still care so much about him."

Teresa softly caresses his face, her eyes shining with love, "Stop it. It is in the past. We are past it. We are together and we love each other."

Patrick brushes a lock of her dark hair behind her ear, "You're right. Sometimes I just can't help but wonder why after all that's happened you still put up with me. Teresa, she tried to kill you because she wanted me. Because she became obsessed with me." His voice slightly rough with guilt, "She twisted and played on _my_ feelings for you just because she desired me."

"She didn't get me though. Her tricks hurt me, hurt us, but we're stronger now because of it. In the end what she was trying to stop, to prevent, came true. _We_ came true. _We_ won in the end."

"We did, but all that she did…"

Teresa grabs Patrick's head and forcing him to focus on her and only on her. "We won, Patrick. She's locked up. Our co-workers and boss are now plotting some new way to embarrass us. And this all happened because of a nutty psychiatrist"

He presses his lips to hers in a kiss, a need to prove her words true behind it. "I love you, Teresa Lisbon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'The Mentalist' or any of the characters from 'The Mentalist.' If I did own them, Jane would be living with Lisbon and they would be kissing in every episode.

* * *

**One Year and Ten Months Prior:**

"Agent Lisbon, you and your team will be going to the hospital to investigate the mysterious deaths of several psychiatric patients. I am warning you now to control your consultant or else, Lisbon. We don't need any complaints from the hospital about him," orders Minelli.

"Yes, sir. I'll make sure he behaves himself," answers Lisbon before she turns to leave his office to tell her team about their new case.

"One more thing, Lisbon. There is already a person of interest in this case, who I am sure you remember, a Doctor Sophie Miller. I want you to make sure that this will not be a problem for Jane. If it is, you know what to do."

"Yes sir, I will handle it," she states as she finally leaves Minelli's office, her voice tightly controlled so as to not give away her thoughts on dealing with Dr. Miller again. She is so lost in her thoughts and the file that she walks right into one of the people she is thinking about, though her thoughts are rarely off of him.

Patrick Jane quickly grabs a hold of Lisbon to keep her from hitting the floor after she runs into him. Concerned, he asks, "Are you okay, Lisbon? Is it the new case Minelli called you into his office for?"

Looking up and seeing the concern in his green eyes, causes Lisbon to smile slightly. "I'm fine. The new case is a cause for concern though. Someone is killing psychiatric patients while they are locked in their rooms."

"Oh," says Jane, his face completely blank. His mind in turmoil as his memories of the time he spent in the hospital play like a movie he can't turn off.

"Jane, that is not all that has me concerned about this case. Besides all the victims being in the hospital, they were also all in the same ward and they were all being treated by the same doctor," her voice soft with concern for her consultant.

He forces a grin onto his face, "Oh really? I would guess from your concern that I know this doctor and that they are a person of interest in this case. I would also guess that since I know this doctor and the victims are psychiatric patients that the doctor in question is one Dr. Sophie Miller."

Lisbon watches him closely as she asks, "Will this be a problem? If you don't think you can do this, it would be okay for you to sit this case out."

"I'll be fine," he says before turning away from her, walking back down the hall to the team's office area and his couch.


End file.
